<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When It All Falls Down, Then Whatever by daisychain (seonghwazz)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973181">When It All Falls Down, Then Whatever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonghwazz/pseuds/daisychain'>daisychain (seonghwazz)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What Is This AU [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>In the Heights - Miranda/Hudes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Angst, Dani is a badass momboss, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Relationships will update as I go, Vanessa deserves good surrogate parents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:55:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonghwazz/pseuds/daisychain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In The Heights oneshots or drabbles that didn't make it to a full-fledged work. All compatible with my What Is This AU. Quite irregular updates, so don't be surprised when I make ten updates in a day and disappear for a good month or so.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carla/Daniela (In the Heights)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What Is This AU [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Welcome!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello there! Welcome to the chaos! There'll be loads of fluff here, the occasional pinch of angst, and a truckload of fluff dumped onto this work to compensate for the pain I caused you! :) My Tumblr link will be attached to all chapters of this fic but here it is anyway:</p><p>
  <a href="https://magslikesmusicals.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. It's Raining!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, here's my headcanon that inspired this Short Drabble:</p><p>Vanessa loves the rain. She runs out of the apartment she shares with Dani and Carla the second she hears the first drops of rain land on the pavement and soaks in the raindrops until the lightning/thunder starts. Dani thinks she’s a little cuckoo; Carla thinks that it’s cute. Vanessa thinks that the rain is a sign from whatever superior being is up there.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>“IT’S RAINING!” Vanesa cheered, rushing out of the salon doors. Dani shook her head fondly as she watched Vanessa stand in the drizzle, the girl opening her mouth to catch the raindrops on her tongue. “It’s cute, her obsession with rain,” Carla remarked, handing Dani a bottle of water from the back room. “She’s cuckoo for liking it so much,” Dani scoffs half-heartedly, but she finds it endearing, too. The rain suddenly starts pouring down from the sky and Dani starts hollering at Vanessa to get inside. Of course, Vanessa being Vanessa, stayed outside for an additional five minutes before Dani lost her cool and yanked her into the salon, giving her </span>
  <strike>
    <span>daughter</span>
  </strike>
  <span> employee a light smack on the head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll get sick, </span>
  <em>
    <span>idiota</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Dani scolded, as she dried off Vanessa’s hair with a towel. Carla was using two of their hairdryers and drying Vanessa’s clothes, wielding the hairdryers like pistols as she aimed the hot air at Vanessa’s wet tank top and shorts. “Spending too much time in the rain isn’t good for you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>chica</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Carla agreed.  “But I like the rain! It makes me happy,” Vanessa grumbled, crossing her arms across her chest. Dani sighs. “No one’s stopping you from going out when it rains without proper gear, but don’t stay out when I tell you to come back,</span>
  <em>
    <span> entiendes</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Vanessa nodded begrudgingly, Carla kissing the top of Vanessa’s head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next time it rains, Vanessa comes in when Dani tells her to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BONUS:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen to me next time and you won’t get sick,” Dani scolds, Vanessa blowing her nose loudly with a tissue. Vanessa sneezes, Carla coming into the room with a bowl of soup. “Do you want some water to go with your lunch?” Carla asks, setting the bowl down on Vanessa’s bedside table. Vanessa nods miserably, sneezing again. Dani sighs, running her hand through Vanessa’s hair; it was getting long. “Just don’t do it again okay, sweetheart?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mama</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Vanessa murmurs, curling under the blankets. Dani blinks, giving Vanessa a little cuddle. “Get some sleep, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mija</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. That C In Gym</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nina gets a C in Gym.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nina felt her arms shake as her eyes skimmed over her report card.</p><p> </p><p>“A C?”</p><p> </p><p>Everything else was in perfect order, A’s lining the columns, but the third letter of the alphabet stood out next to “Gym.” </p><p> </p><p>“How’d ya do?” Vanessa asked, peeking over Nina’s shoulder to check her friend’s grades. “HORRIBLE!” Nina half-yelled, tears pricking in her eyes. “I got- I got a C in gym!” </p><p> </p><p>“Nina, that’s a hella good report,” Vanessa said, pulling a face at her own. “I got a C for everything but Gym and Spanish. I’d give anything for yours. Dani’s gonna kill me.” </p><p> </p><p>Nina shook her head, sniffling. “You don’t get it, Nessa! Everything needs to be perfect!” Nina crammed the offensive document into her backpack and ran home, ignoring Vanessa’s calls.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, <em>mija</em>,” Camila greeted as Nina took off her shoes by the door. “How was your day?” Seeing her daughter’s face, Camila instantly knew that something was wrong. </p><p> </p><p>“I got a C in gym,” Nina said softly, tears in her eyes. “Oh, Nina,” Camila cooed, as her daughter ran into her arms. “<em>Mija</em>, it’s okay. This isn’t going to define your future, <em>chica</em>.” Nina rubbed at her eyes, shaking her head. “My report needs to be perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nobody’s perfect, Nina,” Camila consoled. “You’re wonderful as you are. I’m very proud of you.” Nina looks up, sniffling. “Even if I got a C for gym?” Camila nods firmly, kissing her daughter’s forehead. “Yes, <em>mijita</em>. I’m always proud of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Vanessa called Nina an hour later to apologize for her comment earlier. “It’s okay,” Nina shrugged. “No offense taken. How’d Dani take your report?”</p><p> </p><p>Nina could almost hear Vanessa wince through the phone. “She yelled at me, then told me that she was proud of me for the A in Spanish.” Nina laughed; typical Dani. “I’m going to get a homework supervisor,” Vanessa groaned. “Carla’s going to watch me do Math every night now.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re too busy making duct tape wallets to do your homework,” Nina quipped. “I’ll force you to study when we hang out.” </p><p> </p><p>“All those free wallets that I gave you and I get a study session?” Vanessa complained. “It’s unlimited study sessions,” Nina reminded. “Just don’t ask me anything when it comes to sport.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vanessa has a nightmare while sleeping over at Dani’s.</p><p>Vanessa’s like, seven in this one.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dani is climbing into bed when she hears the soft pitter-patter of bare feet against linoleum in the hallway. Curious, she slips on her flip-flops and peers out the door. </p><p> </p><p>Vanessa is creeping down the hall, her stuffed bunny tucked under her arm. “Ahh!” she yells, when Dani materialises in front of her. “It’s just me,” Dani says softly. “What’re you doing up so late, <em>pequeña</em>?” Vanessa sniffles. “Nightmare.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to sleep with me tonight?” Dani asks. She holds out her hand. Vanessa nods shyly, taking Dani’s outstretched hand with a smile. “Yes please.” Dani picks Vanessa up and takes the girl to her room, tucking Vanessa in before sliding in next to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you comfortable, <em>chica</em>?” Dani inquires, stroking Vanessa’s hair. She doesn’t get an answer though; Vanessa’s already fallen asleep. “<em>Buenas noches, mija</em>,” Daniela whispers, kissing Vanessa on the forehead. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Vanessa starts a business</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vanessa makes duct-tape wallets.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Dani!” Vanessa calls. “Do you have duct tape from the salon?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, chacha,” Daniela replies. “What do you need it for? School project?” Vanessa shakes her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m starting a business!” Vanessa exclaims. Dani raises an eyebrow, a hint of a smile on her face. “And what would that be?” Daniela asks curiously, brushing away a lock of Vanessa’s long hair from the girl’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Duct tape wallets,” Vanessa announces, holding a colorful one up to Dani’s face. “We made these in Art class today, an’ I was the only one who got it on the first try. All the other kids were asking me how I made it and they said that I could earn some quick cash selling ‘em.” Daniela smiles in earnest now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great! I’ll grab you some duct tape from the salon.” Dani’s about to leave when Vanessa taps her on the back again. “You can have this one,” Vanessa says excitedly, holding out the leopard-print duct tape wallet. “I made it for you!” Dani gives Vanessa a hug. “Thank you, Nessa. I love it. I’ll use it every day.” Vanessa beams proudly as she watches Dani transfer her money and credit cards to the wallet she made for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to come with me to grab your tape?” Dani asks, once she’s done. “Yes please!” Vanessa exclaims, taking Dani’s hand in her own. “Let’s go!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dani is glad to report that almost every single inhabitant of the barrio now has a duct tape wallet bought from Vanessa for the price of $5. Vanessa gave Nina three for helping her with math, one to Benny on his birthday, and one to Usnavi in exchange for free coffee. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Vanessa Finds Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you two are dating?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carla flushed bright red while Daniela nodded. “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa’s expression was unreadable for a moment, before cracking into a wide grin. “About fucking time! You’ve both been pining after each other since the day I accidentally outed Carla! I’m still sorry about that, by the way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carla sighed, waving it off. “It wasn’t even that obvious. You just said that I’d had my first kiss and it was with a girl; you didn’t even specify if it was an accident or not.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was it that obvious that I had a crush on Carlita?” Dani asked. “Yes,” Vanessa deadpanned. “It was extremely obvious. I mean, all the lesbian-flag-colored dresses that you bought? Those lovey-dovey eyes you'd give Carla when her back was turned? C’mon, Dani. I'd be blind not to see it.” Dani blushes a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, what matters is that we’re together now,” Carla chirped. Vanessa grinned and pulled Carla and Dani into a hug. “I’m so happy for you guys,” Vanessa exclaimed. “We’re going out for celebratory dinner when I ain’t so broke.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Summer Fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“The hydrant’s bust!” Nina yelled as she skidded to a stop in the salon. “Benny popped it!” Vanessa turned to Carla with pleading eyes. “Can I please go play?” Carla nodded, ruffling Vanessa’s hair. “Yes, you can, but be careful, alright?” Vanessa nodded and, taking Nina’s hand, rushed to the busted hydrant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Usnavi, Sonny, and Benny were already playing in the makeshift fountain when the two girls arrived. “Hey, Nessa!” Usnavi yelled over the sound of water crashing onto the pavement. “Does Dani know you’re here?” Vanessa shrugs, standing under the cool stream of water. “Carla knows. It’ll be fine!” The five of them had fun running under the water, laughing and splashing. Everything was going amazingly smooth, until-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“SIRENS!” Benny screeched. All five of them bolted down the street and into the salon, which happened to be the closest store. The black-and-white police car passed by the block, it’s sirens blaring warningly as the five of them hid behind salon chairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which one of you bust the hydrant?” Dani asked sternly, while Carla distributed towels. None of them said a word, pretending to be distracted with drying off themselves. “You all better have an explanation for barging into my salon and tracking dirty water all over my floors.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hot,” Sonny supplied. Dani sighed. “Good point,” she said drily, taking Sonny from Usnavi’s arms and toweling off the youngest barrio inhabitant’s hair herself. “But still, which one of you did it?” Benny raised his hand with a defeated expression on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t do it again, okay? The salon won’t always be open to save your ass,” Dani scolded. “We ain’t got nowhere to go if we’re hot, though,” Vanessa complained. “Yeah,” Nina added. “‘s too hot.” Usnavi cleared his throat. “Y’all can always come over to the bodega. We got air-con and ice cream and soda.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hydrant’s still fun,” Benny contradicted. “Anyway,” Dani said. “Don’t do it again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benny does it again the next week and the next. Dani doesn’t have the heart to lecture him any more. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Photo Album</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, this was from your first day at school!” Camila exclaimed, pointing at the photo of a gap-toothed Nina smiling with excitement. Nina grinned fondly; that had been the most exciting day of six-year-old Nina’s life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mama, are you done yet?” Nina complained, an exasperated expression on her face as she stomped towards her mother. “I wanna go inside!” Camila sighed, pushing Nina’s chocolate-colored curls out of her face. “Mija, one more photo, okay? One more and you can go inside.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Promise?” Nina asked, extending her pinky for her mother to swear. “Promise,” Camila said solemnly, intertwining her pinky with her daughter’s. Nina bounded back to her spot on the steps, Camila kneeling to get the best angle. She adjusted the camera and grinned. “Smile, Nina!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nina gave the camera a (not-so) toothy grin, her curls blowing softly in the autumn wind. Camila snapped the picture, returned the camera to its worn leather pouch, and hugged her daughter. “Have fun at school, okay? I’ll see you at the end of the day, chica.” Nina gave her a happy nod, running off through the front door. Camila smiled fondly after her daughter, hastily wiping away a tear; she was growing up so quickly. Her little Nina was going to change the world someday.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t even cry,” Nina reminiscences. “I was so eager to go to school.” Camila shakes her head fondly. “You were. And when you left the school building that day, I had one more little person to take care of.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Come on! You can come to my place if you want, and we can play!” Nina was dragging a little girl behind her, her eyes scanning the crowd of parents for Camila. Once she found her mother, Nina gave a happy squeal and dashed towards Camila. “Mama, mama! I made a best friend today!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Who’s this?” Camila asked, smiling at the little girl holding hands with Nina. “I’m Vanessa Otilia Garcia, and Nina’s my best friend! Are ya Nina’s mama? Nina told me that you’re cool!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Camila nodded, grinning. “I’m Nina’s mom, yes. Would you like to come over to our place?” Vanessa nodded vigorously, to Nina’s delight. “C’mon Vanessa, let’s go! Adventure awaits!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The two girls took off down the street, both of them talking a mile a minute. Camila was overwhelmed with fondness as she ran after them, chiding the two girls gently and instructing them to hold her hands. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She loved being a mother.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Lots of fluff :)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I’ll be back before you know it,” Carla said brightly, giving both Dani and Vanessa a tight hug. “It’s just two days. I’ll bring you something, Vanessa.” Daniela raised a playful eyebrow. “And what about me, hmm?” Dani asked. Carla laughed. “I’ll get you something too, Dani. Bye!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa gave Carla a quick peck and the curly-haired girl disappeared into the taxi, off to her cousin’s Atlantic City wedding. “Lucky Carla,” Vanessa mused, as the two of them walked back to their apartment. “I wanna go to Atlantic City.” Dani sighed. “Me too, <em>chacha</em>. Maybe next year.” Carla’s trip had been paid for by her cousin; Vanessa wished that she had some rich cousin who was willing to give her an all-expenses-paid trip to a nice hotel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa flopped onto the couch, her red t-shirt bunching up underneath her. “Vanessa, just because Carla’s gone doesn’t mean that we’re closing the salon early,” Daniela said, picking Vanessa up. “You’ve still got chores to do, <em>chacha</em>.” Vanessa groaned. “Don’t wanna,” Vanessa whined. “I’ll buy you a piragua afterward?” Daniela bribed, her tone sweet. “Deal,” Vanessa agreed. “Grab a drink of water and we’ll head down, <em>si</em>?” Daniela asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa took a sip of water and followed Dani back to the salon, where she became her helper for the rest of the day. Usnavi came in with a struggling Sonny at some point, claiming that the boy needed a haircut. Sonny had acted as if it was the end of the world. Vanessa giggled with her arms around Dani’s waist while watching the three-year-old wrestle with his older cousin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Help, Vanessa!” Usnavi yelled. Vanessa struggled but managed to hold Sonny in place, pinning the toddler’s arms to his side. “Thanks,” Usnavi panted, his arms wrapped tightly around his cousin. “He’s been refusing to get his hair cut for ages.” Dani sighed and took Sonny from Vanessa and Usnavi, settling the boy in a salon chair. “Vanessa and I’ll deal with him. Usnavi, you go back to the bodega.” Usnavi nodded gratefully and bounded out of the salon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Sonny,” Vanessa greeted, a small smile on her face. Sonny babbled something along the lines of “<em>hola</em>,” waving his little fists in the air. Dani brought out the hair clippers, motioning for Vanessa to continue having a conversation with Sonny to keep the boy distracted. “So, Sonny,” Vanessa started. “Uh, what did you eat last night?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonny started talking. It sounded a lot like baby talk, but Vanessa could hear the word “</span>
  <em>
    <span>arroz</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Vanessa glanced up; Dani was shaving Sonny’s head. Dani nodded for Vanessa to keep going. “Uh, me too!” Vanessa said. “I had bread with loads of butter this morning. What did you have for breakfast?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Conversation (could you even call it that?) continued flowing between the two of them while Daniela got rid of Sonny’s hair. “All done!” Dani cheered. Vanessa grinned. “Alright then, Sonny. Let’s get you back to the bodega,” Vanessa sang, waiting for Daniela to pluck the boy out of his salon chair. Vanessa took Sonny’s hand and rushed him down the street with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re good with Sonny, you know that, <em>chica</em>?” Daniela praised when Vanessa got back from the bodega. “I know,” Vanessa said proudly. “You’re my little helper,” Daniela cooed, giving Vanessa’s forehead a quick peck. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Wake up!” Vanessa yells, barreling into Dani’s room. “Wake up Dani! It’s Christmas, and there are lots of presents in the living room!” Daniela cracks an eye open to see an excited Vanessa bouncing on her toes next to the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go bother Carla instead, mijita,” Daniela groans, covering her ears with her pillow. “Okay, but you have to be awake when I come back!” Vanessa says firmly, before dashing out of the room and yelling for Carla to “wake up and go see the presents!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll apologize to Carla later for diverting Vanessa’s attention,” Daniela mumbles, her eyelids slipping shut again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa is met with a bright-eyed Carla who seems even more excited than she is. “I’ve been up knitting for a while,” Carla explains to a confused Vanessa when the latter finds the older girl awake. “Let’s go wake Dani up!” Vanessa exclaims. She gestures for Carla to come with her. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Vamonos</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Carla!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dani ends up being dragged from bed in her nightgown to the living room, where a notable amount of presents sat in the corner. Dani had forgone the tradition of buying a Christmas tree (not that she could afford to have some ugly tree sitting </span>
  <em>
    <span>en la esquina</span>
  </em>
  <span> of her apartment) and piled all the gifts into a pile in the corner instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You guys open these ones!” Vanessa demands, sliding two chunkily wrapped presents towards Dani and Carla. “I made these for you guys!” Dani and Carla open the packages, both of them gasping in delight. Inside are drawings with all three of them, the words “¡Feliz Navidad!” and “Merry Christmas!” written in bright purple ink on the top. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Vanessa!” Carla squeals, giving Vanessa a big hug. Dani plants a big kiss on Vanessa’s cheek, to the girl’s surprise and delight. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Gracias</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>chiquita</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I’ll hang this up on </span>
  <em>
    <span>la nevera</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Dani announces. Vanessa grins excitedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here, </span>
  <em>
    <span>chica</span>
  </em>
  <span>. We bought this for you,” Carla says, sliding a slightly bulky present over to Vanessa. “There are two things inside. One from me, and one from Tia Daniela.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa rips the packing open and squeals in happiness when she sees the spy doll Dani bought her. “Thank you!” she yells, enveloping Daniela into a hug. “I’ve been wanting one of these for ages!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“De nada, Vanessa. See what Carla got you!” Vanessa picks up the stuffed bunny and squeezes it tight to her chest. “I love it!” Vanessa exclaims, squeezing Carla tightly. “Thank you, Carla!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa smiles as she looks at her presents. Nina gave her a friendship bracelet kit, Abuela a new sweater, her mom a bag of sweets, and the toys from her Tia Daniela and Tia Carla. “Best Christmas ever!” Vanessa exclaims quietly.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. I Love You Lots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Vanessa hated woodwork with a passion. What fun was there cutting and carving blocks of a dead tree until they looked like animals or something? It was stupid, just like everything else in this dumb school. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She glanced around the classroom; Nina looked like she was having the time of her life sawing wood and laughing with Yolanda. Vanessa rolled her eyes, turning back to her block of wood. The design of the whale sketched onto the block glared pleadingly at her, as if begging Vanessa to free it from its wooden prison. Unable to stall any longer, Vanessa sighed, yanked the goggles the teacher insisted that they wear over her eyes, and picked up the coping saw lying on the workbench in front of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time to carve some dead tree.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>two weeks later...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’re you giving your wood carving to, Nessa? I’m giving mine to my parents to put on their bedside table,” Nina declared, as they walked home from school. The teacher had given them their wood projects back and the kids had all been instructed to give them to someone they treasured, such as a friend or a family member  “Not my mom, for sure,” Vanessa grumbled, kicking a rock along the sidewalk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t even see her that often anymore. I’m with you on this one,” Nina agreed. Vanessa and her mother had reached an agreement; Vanessa could stay with Daniela and Carla at their apartment (who had offered to let the girl live with them for god knows how long) for as long as she wanted, on the condition that she go stay with her mom every once in a while. The happiest day of Vanessa’s 13 years of life had been when she moved into Dani and Carla’s apartment; it had been like a breath of fresh air, even though it had been polluted New York air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(It’s been one month since she moved a block down, and she hasn’t visited her mom once. Neither Dani nor Carla have nagged her to go.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you could give it to Dani?” Nina suggested. “She is acting as a surrogate mother to you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa scoffed, flicking her shiny hair over her shoulder. “Haha, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That would be sappy as hell. I mean, if I could I’d give mine to you ‘cause we’re practically family at this point,” Vanessa pointed out awkwardly, scratching the side of her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nina, always the straightforward one with her feelings, flung her arms around Vanessa’s neck, the latter squeaking in surprise. “Love you, Ness,” Nina gushed, Vanessa grumbling good-naturedly as she pulled away from the hug. “Love ya too, Nina.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(If there was one thing Vanessa could change about Nina, it'd be her tendency for skinship. Vanessa disliked hugs; they made you feel so </span>
  <em>
    <span>suffocated</span>
  </em>
  <span>, or whatever that chest-constricting feeling she got whenever affection was displayed even </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span>.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair stopped by the De La Vega bodega; they were greeted by a half-dozing Usnavi who snapped to attention the second they pushed the glass door open. “Hey,” Usnavi greeted, running a hand through his cropped hair. “What’re you two here for today?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nina pressed two one-dollar-bills onto the counter, Vanessa taking another two from her pocket. “One packet of large Skittles, please,” Nina said. Usnavi nods, taking the money from the girls and slipping it into the register. “Help yourself. You know where the candy is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three minutes later, the girls are walking down the street to Dani’s salon while popping multicolored Skittles into their mouths. It was their tradition; they always bought a large bag of candy every Friday after school from Usnavi and hung out at Dani’s salon before it was time for Nina to go home (6 p.m sharp).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Carla greeted as the two girls abandoned their bags by the salon door, waving from where she was cleaning out her scissors. “You’re just on time! Dani finished her appointments so she can do your hair!” As if on cue, Daniela emerged from the backroom, a packet of thick hair elastics in her hands. “Hello, ladies,” Daniela trilled, gesturing for Nina and Vanessa to take a seat at their respective salon chairs. “How was school, hmm?” Vanessa found herself drifting off as Nina blabbed on and on about what they did in Science and </span>
  <em>
    <span>how fun </span>
  </em>
  <span>Algebra had been; it wasn’t that she didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> listening to her friend talk, it was just that she was tired and wanted to get some goddamn </span>
  <em>
    <span>sleep</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oye, chacha,” Daniela called at Vanessa, who immediately startled awake. “What?” Vanessa grumbled, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. “I was getting some </span>
  <em>
    <span>rest</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Nina giggled from where Dani had been Dutch-braiding her hair. “Well, I guess you’re not interested in what I saw Usnavi doing the other day,” Daniela sighed exaggeratedly, sniggering internally at Vanessa who immediately sat up. “W-what was he doing?” Vanessa asked, trying to sound nonchalant as she leaned over the side of her salon chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I don’t know, restocking the bodega,” Dani said while trying (and failing) to hold back her laughter. Vanessa felt her cheeks heat up as she slumped back into her seat, huffing. “Why’re you interested in what the bodega boy’s doing, hmm?” Dani wheedled, tying up Nina’s plaits. “Maybe someone’s got a little crush.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carla </span>
  <em>
    <span>oohed</span>
  </em>
  <span>, smirking in Dani’s direction. Vanessa flushed, shaking her head vigorously as Dani moved on to do her hair. “I don’t have a crush,” Vanessa grumbled. “Y’all are being stupid.” Daniela raised her eyebrows but refused to press any deeper as she did Vanessa’s hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon, Nina left for home and made Vanessa promise to meet her at the bodega the next day for ice cream. Dani and Carla tidied up the salon while Vanessa finished her homework, the three women working in peace. As Vanessa slips her Science worksheet into her bag, she notices the little wooden whale lying atop of her Maths textbook. She picks it out of her backpack and hides it behind her back, walking up to Dani and Carla. “Guys?” Vanessa asked, her voice small. “Uh, I have something to give you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanessa pressed the whale into Dani’s hands and bolted out of the salon, flustered. “What’s that?” Carla asked, peeking over Dani’s shoulder to see what the older woman was holding. “Nessa made us something,” Dani murmured, touched. “Awww!” Carla gushed, taking off after Vanessa to hug her. Daniela smiled, stroking the little whale; Vanessa was the daughter that they’d never had. Carla burst into the salon, a struggling Vanessa in her arms. “We love you so much, Nessa!” Carla squealed, squeezing Vanessa into a bone-crushing hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love you guys too,” Vanessa mumbled, as Dani joined the hug. “Thanks for taking care of me.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Takeout</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Vanessa beams with delight as she watches Daniela remove a couple of leaflets from the fridge. “V!” Dani calls, motioning for Vanessa to take a seat next to her. Vanessa tucks her doll under her arm and clambers onto the couch, snuggling comfortably next to Dani. “What we having tonight?” Vanessa asks excitedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lo que quieras,” Daniela replies, smoothing out Vanessa’s messy hair. “Let’s get...burgers?” Vanessa says, turning her puppy-dog eyes onto Dani. “Burgers it is, then,” Dani agrees, standing up from the couch to get her phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carla bustles in seconds later, her curls tied up into a ponytail that makes her look like a poodle. “What’re we having for dinner?” Carla asks Vanessa, seeing Daniela on the phone. “Burgers,” Vanessa says, hopping over to hug Carla. “Does Dani know what we want?” Carla whispers, watching as Daniela ordered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Think so,” Vanessa whispers back. Dani gets off the phone a minute later and turns to the two of them, who are whispering and giggling into each other’s ears. “You know that you can talk when I’m getting food, right?” Daniela deadpans, sitting down at the kitchen table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But what if we get too loud and you can’t hear the person on the other end of the receiver?” Vanessa demands. “Or what if you accidentally forget to order and hang up? Wait, what happens if you take too long glaring at us two and get hung up on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carla giggles; Vanessa takes ordering takeout very seriously. Dani rolls her eyes affectionately and ruffles Vanessa’s hair. “I won’t, chacha. Don’t worry.” Vanessa shrugs and snuggles up to Carla. “Okay. I ain’t eating my pickles, though. Carla can have ‘em.” Carla makes a noise of mock outrage. “I don’t like pickles! I can barely finish mine, let alone yours!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of them turn to Dani. “Don't even think about it,” Daniela scolds. “I am not eating your pickles.” They end up putting them into an empty mason jar; not the best solution, but hey, they won’t have to worry about pickles anymore. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Awkward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s sweltering inside my Math classroom and I’m thinking of ice cream and the air conditioning at Daniela’s salon. I can’t wait until school dismisses; summer is absolutely horrid, especially when you have to go to school. I tug at the t-shirt that I stole from Nina’s closet; the fabric is clinging to my sweaty skin and it feels disgusting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, the teacher dismisses the class. I stand up so quickly that my chair scrapes against the linoleum floor, the high-pitched </span>
  <em>
    <span>squeeeeak</span>
  </em>
  <span> piercing my eardrums. I pick up the backpack that Carla lent me for school and sling it across my shoulder, trying desperately to get out of the classroom as soon as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hallways are even worse. The sweaty bodies of around a thousand students are all trying to get to different places. I shove a couple of people out of the way with my elbows and knee a boy in the groin when he gets handsy. “Fuck off,” I hiss, before continuing down the hall. I get to the cafeteria mostly unscathed, but boy do I want to set this entire school on fire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Getting my lunch is no problem, but there’s a lot of people in the free lunch line. I bring my lunch tray over to my usual table. Nina and Usnavi are already there, both of them talking about something in rapid-fire Spanish. “Hey,” I say, sitting down next to Nina. “Vanessa,” Nina exclaims, breathing a sigh of relief. “Thank God you got here in time. Back me up on this, please- what’s the best flavor of piragua?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fresa,” I say while stuffing my mouth with chicken tenders. “It’s the best.” Both Nina and Usnavi groan simultaneously. “What? Did I say something wrong?” I ask, poking Nina in the shoulder. “I mean, I respect everyone’s opinions and all, but yeah,” Usnavi confirms. “It’s obvious that mango is the superior flavor. The fruitiness is just so good and refreshing on a hot summer’s day and-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>WHACK</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ow,” I groan, clutching the side of my face. It was my mistake for leaning forward, knowing that Usnavi has a tendency to wave his hands around when he talks. “Mierda!” Usnavi says, pressing a hand to his mouth. “Fuck, are you okay, Vanessa?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nod; I don’t think I look very convincing, though. “Yeah. I’m perfectly fine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nina is laughing out loud next to me. I give her a glare, which does nothing but make her laugh louder. “Will you shut up, Rosario?” I hiss, rubbing at the side of my face. “Mierda, Vanessa, I’m really sorry…” Usnavi trails off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No biggie,” I sigh, because what else can I do? I pat Usnavi’s arm reassuringly before turning back to my chicken tenders. Nina is still laughing; I pinch her thigh hard. She squeaks and glares at me but I pretend not to see.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what’s up?” Benny calls, plonking down next to Usnavi. “Why’s your face all red, Usnavi? And who slapped you, V?” Nina starts howling with laughter again. I groan and bury my head in my hands. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Farm AU!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sun filtered through the curtains. Carla rolled over sleepily, her curls brushing over Daniela’s face. Daniela grunted, slowly sitting upright in bed. Carla began to whine due to the sudden loss of body heat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dan-i</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Carla complained, her curls sticking up in all directions. “It’s time to get up, Carlita,” Daniela said, rubbing the gunk out of her eyes. Carla pouted, wrapping the blanket tighter around her body. “Carla,” Daniela said, trying to pry the blanket from Carla’s fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t wanna wake up,” Carla grumbled. “‘s way too early to be awake.” Daniela rolled her eyes subtly. “Mi amor, the eggs aren’t going to collect themselves.” Carla huffed. “Don’t wanna work today. Just wanna cuddle with you and kiss you.” Daniela smiled, despite herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Two kisses and then you wake up, bueno?” Daniela said, attempting to reach a compromise. Carla grinned, immediately loosening her grip on the covers. “Okay!” Carla exclaimed. Daniela laid down on the bed, and Carla immediately jumped on top of her fiance. Carla pressed her lips against Daniela’s; the kiss was soft but full, exactly how Carla liked it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniela laughed and kissed Carla’s cheek. Carla frowned. “Not fair, Dani! I want you to kiss me here!” Carla gestured towards her lips, which were downturned. Daniela sighed affectionately and gave Carla a sweet kiss on the lips. Carla’s frown was immediately flipped upside down. The most radiant smile Daniela had ever seen in her life graced the lips she had just kissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniela wouldn’t trade anything in the world for this.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Alternate Universe #1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Vanessa watched with anticipation as the short arm of the clock on the wall moved towards the number nine. She had been assigned closing-up duty by her boss, Daniela, due to her having come in late this morning. Being surrounded by a bunch of stuffed animals and dolls when the store was pretty much empty was an extremely creepy ordeal; she would much rather be around real people, thank you very much. Not that she loved her job anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At approximately fifteen to nine, the bell jangled against the glass door. Vanessa groaned and put on her best customer service smile, only to be greeted by a boy around her age. “Hi,” the boy said, panting hard. “I need to buy a present for my cousin. It’s his birthday tomorrow and you’re the only toy store left open on the whole block-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got it. How old is he?” Vanessa asked. She recognized the boy from the bodega two blocks down; her boss bought her morning coffee there. “He’s turning eight,” the boy explained, taking his Kangol hat off and playing with it in his hands. “He wants a Nerf gun but I ain’t got a clue about models.” Vanessa nodded, motioning for the boy to follow her to an aisle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here are our Nerf guns,” Vanessa presented, pointing at a couple of boxes on the shelves. The boy nods and after a few minutes of silence, Vanessa throws up her hands and picks out a box. “Here. This one’s good; you only have to reload once every ten bullets.” The boy nodded and gave her a </span>
  <span>cute</span>
  <span> smile. “Thank you...?” the boy said, as he pulled out a couple of bills from his battered wallet. “Vanessa,” she answered, with a tired grin as she rang him up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry for holding you up with closing,” the boy apologized. “It’s no problem,” Vanessa says curtly. “I’m Usnavi, by the way,” the boy blurted. “I’m at the bodega two blocks down. I’ll give you free coffee tomorrow as an apology for holding you up.” Vanessa found herself grinning despite herself. “Thanks. I’ll see you, tomorrow, then.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You've made it! Please drop a kudo and/or a comment if you enjoyed this!</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://magslikesmusicals.tumblr.com/">My Tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>